Endless war
by james800
Summary: 18 year old Jack Stone has lived a horrible life imprisoned in a strogg death camp but when the GDF springs him from his cell and offer him payback he is quick to accept.


_Endless War _

Chapter 1:Break Out

**Military time 0600 June/2065 Strogg Processing facility**

John Stone was shaking in fear knowing full well that the strogg would take him to the processing facility soon.

Jack was 6 feet tall and had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a knack for mechanics. He was an average guy with good and bad habits and would have had a ok life if the strogg never showed up...well they did.

For 17 years he had had a ok life. He was going to be a mechanic and help his dad in his auto shop but then the Strogg had shown up and the last year of his life had been a nightmare.

He remembered his mother weeping as his father was drafted and only a month later their town was attacked and he and his brother were pulled away to a work camp. His mother was taken to the processing facility while they worked the camps that built strogg weapons. His brother was taken three days before and now he was sure he was next.

Jack heard gun shots and screams. He cringed and when the door creaked he was ready to jump the guard, if he was going to die then he'd take one or two of the freaks with him.

The door swung open and the site before him made him stop cold.

A GDF marine stood there with a smoking rifle in his hand and a strogg laser rifle in his other hand. He tossed him the strogg weapon. "Come on kid were leaving!" he said and ran out the door and down the hall.

Jack ran after his rescuer and saw a few more marines down the hall. "this it?" one said and his rescuer nodded.

"The rest of this wing are in the PF so lets regroup with the LT and get the hek outa here" One said.

The apparent leader walked up to him, "Son can you fire that gun?" he asked.

Jack shook his head and the Man sighed, then he pulled out his pistol and tossed him it.

"This is why we lose the war...strogg tech to advanced" he said and then motioned for the others in the group to move down to the door.

The leader walked up to the door and hit a few buttons on its side before it opened and showed a hall full of strogg bodies...and marine and prisoner ones.

His rescuer stopped next to him and said, "Alright kid just stick with us and dont look at the bodies or at anything except straight ahead" he said and then caught up with the others.

Jack nodded and stared ahead. He had heard and seen what strogg did with humans. They would cut up those that were not soldier material and use them as either food or a power source.

He shuttered at the thought that his mother and brother were either soldiers killing their own species or their bodies were being cut up and eaten. The strogg Pfs would make the Nazis full of envy.

After a couple dozen more doors and a few more prisoners freed they made it to the main doors.

"Alright rickerson open that door" the leader said to a man wearing blue shoulder armor.

The soldier hit a switch and the doors opened and a entire squad of infantry strogg were on the other side.

Jack only had a second to blink before the two groups fired and screams filled the room.

Jack saw that only one strogg was left and only his savior and the leader were left.

The leader coughed up blood, "Jaston get that kid outa here and save your own hide...*coughing* ill hold em off" he said and pulled out a shot gun.

His savior nodded and pulled the kid up and headed for a side door.

Sargent Jay Waters cocked his shotgun once and saw a infiltrator walk up to him and grin, he guessed he was grinning since its eyes seemed to seem mocking.

It raised its laser gun and Waters fired his gun.

The strogg dogged the attack and hit him with a needle.

Waters pulled a grenade out and tried to pull the pin but was struck dumb when he looked at his own face.

The infiltrator finished stealing the dieing Sargent's identity before it shot him with his own gun then went to kill the other two humans.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack and Corporal Jaston had made it to the landing pad outside and Jaston was calling in a drop ship.

"This is Shadow Squad repeat this is shadow squad at strogg PF #4543245 we need a pick up at landing pad 7 repeat we need a pick up at landing pad 7!" he yelled as he and jack fired over their small cover at the squad of strogg soldiers across the bridge.

Jack fired the pistol and hit a strogg in the head and killed it.

Jaston tossed a grenade and killed all but one. Jack opened fire on the last one and it dropped dead.

They both got up and saw the drop ship go over their heads.

"This is *static * dropship 419 deploy green *static * smoke when drop zone is clear over" the radio said.

Jaston nodded and pulled out a smoke grenade and set it in the middle of the landing pad and set it off.

Jaston heard meddle moving and turned around to see the Sargent push some scrap mettle away from a door and head over to them.

"Sir!" he said and saluted. The Sargent did the same then when Jaston turned to wave at the pilot changed into its strogg body.

"Look out!" Jack screamed. Too late.

A dagger slid out of its knuckle and it pierced Jaston in the heart then aimed Jastons rifle at the drop ship and fired.

The bullets bounced off the window and sides but the drop ship pulled away none the less.

It aimed at jack and fired.

Jack ran and jumped over the railing and onto the side platform as bullets hit near his head.

Jack pulled the pistol out and fired twice. The bullets hit the strogg's hand and made the gun fly off the landing pad. Jack ran up and punched the freak in the face and made it fall onto the floor. Jack aimed at its head and pulled the trigger. He was rewarded with a click since the clip was empty.

Jack cursed just before the strogg kicked upward and sent him flying to the other side of the landing pad.

The strogg pulled another knife and charged at Jack.

Jack ducked and then thrust both of his fists into its chest and the strogg fell about a foot away.

Jack was wore out since he had been in the strogg PF for months and had very little food. He got into a stance but was knocked off his feet before he could block the strogg's kick.

The strogg growled and tried to stab him again.

Jack caught the blade and kicked the arm and heard it snap.

The strogg howled in rage before a stream of bullets hit near it.

The dropship flew out of the smoke from the burning PF and fired its machine gun at the strogg.

The strogg dodged the chain gun then ran off and jumped into a fire in the building.

"Get in the ship now boy before more show up!" the pilot yelled on the com.

Jack ran over to Jaston and saw him coughing up blood. Jaston saw Jack trying to get him to the drop ship and opened his mouth, "Son I lost to much blood...listen here and listen good. Get the hek outa here and keep your head...got that" Jaston said slowly and coughing the entire time.

Jack nodded and saluted the man even though he wasn't in the army. Then he ran for the drop ship as the PF started blowing up.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack checked his GDF Medal of Valor on his new uniform. After he had been taken to a GDF base he was asked by a officer if he wanted to join up with a squad since he had shown worth at the PF and Jack had accepted without a second thought. They assigned him to Sargent Rick's squad and was given PFC rank.

"Ready rookie?" a man asked in his doorway of his barracks. Jack nodded and followed Corporal Tom Hearthstone to the squad drop ship.

He had been introduced to the other members after being given his uniform and armor. The squad was in two fire team, Corporals Tom and John were the fire team leaders, Sargent Rick would direct their missions but would normally be with first fire team with John Orlando. he was placed in Toms fire team.

Corporal Tom Wilkins was the medic and the leader of his fire team, he had a black buzz cut and blue eyes, about 7 feet tall and dark skin.

Private Sam Strauss was 5 feet tall with purple hair, tan skin and a slim figure and green eyes and would kill you if asked her out. She was the fire teams mechanic.

Private Sean Wallace was 6 feet tall and the teams machine gun operator, he had blond hair, blue eyes and white skin.

private James Dickerson was the fire teams scout and radio officer. He was 5 and a half feet tall and had brown hair and teal eyes with white skin and was also a good cook.

Jack had been given the job of sniper and had spent time at the range trying to get a good aim on it. Private Dickerson had been giving him pointers and after two more hours he was a ok sniper jockey.

Now he and Tom were locking in their dropship with the other fire team and would soon be in Yosemite valley,California. The strogg were up to no good and the GDF planned on wiping them out in the valley.

Jack sighed and the Sargent came in and looked them over. "Alright Wolf squad were dropping over the valley in an hour so check your drop straps and ammo then get some shut eye....keep your head down and your aim straight and you'll make it back in one piece!" he yelled over the engines roar then headed back into the cockpit.

Jack checked his Sniper rifle, pistol and grenade ammo then put the hacker device onto his wrist and the third eye drones in his pack before checking his other gear and then closing his eyes...the battle was soon to come.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok well that is my first chap in my Quake wars story. This might not be entirely accurate but I never have played all the quake games so I might write something wrong. Well read and review plz! Any ideas are welcome as well.


End file.
